And This is Where I End up?
by chibismiles5266
Summary: the sequal to 'hinata and who'. now that everything is squared off and ready to go what can the happy couple do? will the old obstacles come back and bite them in the ass? and will hinata go with the ideas sasuke wants to pursue? sasukeXhina narutoXhina?
1. Chapter 1

**IM BACK! hey people (or i hope someones reading this) this is the sequal to 'hinata and who'. the setting is the same as always but the time is different. we're still in the weird time of naruto but a year later. tell me what you think please or in other words review your asses off! 'please'**

**disclaimer: i dont own naruto**

**chapter one: how do i start this?**

The wedding they had wasn't great. Of course you remember sakura disguising her self as hinata and shoving the real hinata in the coat closet, right? after sasuke finding out and sending sakura to the insane asylum (where she is still held captive) they(sasuke and hinata) decided to elope. Papers were signed, rings were given and a small document with both their names was placed in the office of the dear hokage.

its been a year ever since that certain festival with SAKE; an awful and eventful year (hinata and who story). what came as a surprise was that sasuke had a mission right after they were declaired husband and wife. it was depressing that hinata had to spend her wedding night all 'alone'. luckily her cousin came to the rescue.

So this is where you are now. the wedding night without the groom:

"hinata." hinata was in her white tank top and baggy pajama bottoms. Her legs dangling off the bed, her arms spread wide, eyes closed. neji walked up to the bed and sat next to her.

"How did you get in here?" she sounded peaceful but irritated.

"You know i have my ways." hinata opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"do you like the feeling of paralyzed arms?" neji twitched and hinata gave a small smile.

"do you like the feeling of being alone?" she frowned.

"your beloved will be absent for a...what was it, a week. You won't be able to celebrate your marrage for a week." she didnt respond just closed her eyes again and grunted.

"You want to 'celebrate' with me? We can start a tradition." hinata stood. She was at her ultimate limit of uncomfort. He stood aswell. They're now facing each other.

"neji."

"Yes?" she lightly dragged her fingers down his arm and back up.

"What did you do?"

"And that is what sasuke taught me! Your arms are paralyzed and you won't be able to lay a finger on me." -She giggled- "this is what you get for trying to seduce or rape or whatever you were trying to do to Me." she pushed him onto the bed and headed to the living room. "Too bad you didnt try to attack me somewhere else. Sleeping on that bed is the best part of my day."

neji growled." goodnight neji!"

-------

_Ring-ring_

hinata picked up the phone." yes? This is hinata hyu- um hinata uchiha. Who is this?"

"hahahaha! hinata you need to learn how to present yourself properly."

"Ah, tenten! Hi! And uh yeah i know."

"soooo, how are you and the hubby?"

"well, erm. hes on a mission."

"what!?" your kidding!"

"hinata!"

"was that neji in the backround?"

"yeah...hey um tenten can you come over here and lug neji out? it would help a lot!"

"yeah, yeah!"

_click_

"hello?hello? tenten! are you still th-"

_knock knock knock! _

hinata put the phone back on the dial. _'Wow she got here fast!' _she ran outside to the compound gates and opened them to see tenten.

"Hey! Where's neji!? You said you needed help getting him out of the house right? Well lets go!" tenten dragged hinata back into the large home.

"Where is he?" hinata pointed in the direction of the room.

"Oh my gosh how big is this house?"

"big." they made it to the room.

"sasuke must be loaded!" - She saw neji on the bed - "why is he like that?"

"He's been like that for 2 days now. hehehe. Um it was only supposed to be his arms but his legs are paralyzed too. i tried to move him but he was to heavy." tenten let hinatas arm go and climbed onto the bed over nejis body.

"did you miss me?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! HINATA GET HER AWAY! GET HER AWAY!" hinata was confused but oddly pleased.

"have fun tenten!" she smiled sweetly and waved. they poofed out. you could hear nejis voice form miles away screaing the word 'no!'. hinata laughed.

"my beautiful plushy bed!"

---------

5 days later

hinata was on her way to see her old teamates kiba and shino. its been a week. of course everyone knew about the 'secret marrage' because it wasnt really secret. all the fan girls were mad and screaming. saying things like, 'oh no! sasuke has been taken from us!' or 'why did she marry him, i could of got drunk and gave him a lap dance. does that mean i can marry him too?' and from the men...'aww...out of all the girls her?' (not supposed to be mean) or 'shes way to good for that jerk.' and maybe, 'how can she fall for someone like that?'. it seems like no one could leave her alone with her decisions. it was starting to piss her off.

"hinata!" kiba was dangaling form a tree and shino below him plating with his bugs.

"hey! what are you guys up to?"

"nothing, just waiting for you." kiba jumped down.

"so what are we going to do today?" they thought then came up with nothing.

"what did we do before?"

"uh train...wait instead of training why dont we have a picnic?" the boys faces lit up. _'hinatas food! yay! i thought after she got married she wouldnt cook for us anymore.' _

"shino your not talking. whats wrong?" kiba,_'not like he speaks hinata.'_

"im just enjoying the time we have together." shino sighed. hinata turned to look at the two of them.

"whats that supposed to mean? am i not spending enough time with my teammates?"

shino continued,"no its not that its just, hes back." kiba and hinata were confused but thenm kiba got the scent of him. another sigh came from the both of them. hinata still confused.

"you should get home hinata hes eager to see you."

"oh!" she smiled,"next time you guys i promise!" she fled off.

"see if she married me she would be with us all the time!" kiba still dreaming of when hinata will leave sasuke. shino laughed. they both disapeared into the green lush.

----

**Not much action in this chapter. but soon is when you'll see new events rise! sasuke's back and now they can start their marrage?**

**review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry this took soooo long to write. i was going crazy with my ither story and forgot about this one until i got a review. i didnt know what they were talking about; it took me a while (My slow day). so, here it is! review and you get the next chapter! hehehe!**

**disclaimer:never, have i owned naruto**

**chapter 2, what was that?**

As Hinata walked into the house she inhaled a musty scent that belonged to Sasuke. **(eww...).** It was the most terrible scent that anyone could ever imagine. The first time Hinata's had trouble breathing in a while. Sasuke peeked over from the other side of the wall.

"Hey." He said walking over to her about to give her a hug. She backed away quickly. Shaking her head dramaticlly. Giving him the hand alarming him to stop.

"So, you dont want to hug me?" Seeming like he didnt care.

" No, no i do, its just that you...smell, TERRIBLE!" He tried to hug her again.

"No please just stop right there!" This time he jumped her, pinning her to the kitchen floor.

"I missed you sooo much!" He gave her a sweet kiss and was about to go on until hinata shoved him away.

"PLEASE take a shower!!" Sasuke grunted and got up. Lending his hand to her so she could do the same. While heading twords the shower he says,"youre no fun."

"I'll do _whatever_, but you have to take a shower! Not bathing for almost two weeks and you expect me to hug you?! On top of not bathing, all the sweat, dirt, blood and maybe other people's sweat and blood...THATS JUST PLAIN GROSS!"

After a few minutes he got out of the shower."I'm clean. Now can i do _whatever_ i want _with you_?" She didn't seem like she was paying much attention to what he had said, so he walked twords her and looked at what she was looking at.

"Can we burn your clothes? Because i'm not washing them!" He laughed and gave her another kiss continuing what he had not finished before.

----------

Hinata and Sasuke were walking through the grocerie store when they bumped into Tenten. It was strange how she just popped out of nowhere. Does that remind you of someone? Although, the first things to come out of her mouth was more surprising.

" Ha! Hinata your not so pure anymore are you?...Wait you werent pure before, but HEY at least you remember the details this time, dont ya?" This made Sasuke dissapear into the next isle.

"Not so loud!! Is this the first thing you think of when you get up in the morning!?" Hinata had both hands on Tenten's mouth. She quickly peeled them off.

"Hinata we should go on a date!" _' This girls crazy!' _Hinata thought while planning to run away to Sasuke.

"Uh...well, if you havent noticed i'm married and im not like th-" Tenten laughed.

"No silly! We should have some 'girl time'. Its good for you." Now Hinata wanted to run away as fast as possible. "How about right after you finish shopping with Sasuke??"

" right now?" Hinata whisperd.

"Okay lets go now! Thank you for offering." Tenten latched onto Hinat's arm and yelled,"Sasuke, Hinata will be home before midnight! HAHAHA!" they then leaped out of the store and into the street. Well, Tenten leaped...Hinata was dragged. '

After they got to Tenten's destinantion they sat. the converstaion they had went on and on about hinata and sasuke's personal life. Tenten was so determined to keep them on the subject.

"Well, thats natural for newlyweds...but..." Tenten paused and began thinking about what she was about to say.

"But?..."

"Well, there could be two reasons. One: He's a pervert! Two: He's trying to get you pregnant! or Three: A combonation of them both! HA, YES its three!" Hinata just stared. Didn't she just get married?

" Aww...beautiful. Your life is beautiful..." Tenten sighed and looked back her. "Whats wrong? Are'nt you happy that Sasuke's trying so hard to get a kid from you? Hinata?..." she waved her hand in front of her face. Hinata didnt move or blink. Her response was nothing.

"T-Tenten that cant be possible."

"What? It's a huge possibilty! You know since Sasuke has completed most of his goals: getting you, killing a few people...all he needs to do now is to revive his clan!"

"I-I-I..."

"Yes?"

"I cant go home!"

"Wow, he's really that active? Well, hinata I cant help you there. No matter what, he's still your hubby and sooner or later your going to need to have kids. Reproduction is what we do. Might as well get the cycle started. Your at an appropriate age anyway. Literally just do it!"

"An- an appropriate age!? I'm barely 19!"

"Wow, really? Sasuke's like 20 or 21 already! Well anyways I need to go now. I'll say hi to Neji for you." both Tenten and Hinata stood.

"Hey, what have you been doing with Neji?" Hinata was curiouse and she needed to get her mind of the other subject. The last time she saw her cousin he was screaming for help. Tenten smiled.

"Its a secret. Well, bye Hinata!" she ran off in the opposite direction.

YAY...wait till the next chapter! review for me!


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! I got a new computer! I guess my old one was so screwed up that my parents had to get a new one. Yeah the first part's a bit boring but after that I have a TWIST. So anyways review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 3, switch?**

Hinata was sitting in her kitchen watching the clock tic. Soon Sasuke would be home and…well, you know what that means. For some reason his charm that was so easily avoided during their childhood was now impossible to avoid. Just looking at his handsome features would make any normal girl want to attack him…with kisses.

She dreaded the fact that he would come home soon. '_K…I…D…S…'._ Obviously she didn't want them now. '_Sasuke, you must be stupid to think I'd have kids with you now. I still don't know if I even l-' _her thoughts when she heard the door open. She ran out into the back yard and left the Uchiha manor. _' I am not going to have kids now!'_

"hey!" Sasuke yelled. He started running after her. "Hinata! Where are you going?!". Sasuke was confused what was she running away from? He quickly got to her. He grabbed her arm to stop her at a halt.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

"don't touch me.", She said.

Sasuke looked confused. "Hey, what's up? What's wrong with you? Why did you run away…FROM _ME_?" she inhaled deeply, taking in as much as possible. "I cant…I don't want to restore your clan…" _'wait! I said that all wrong!'_

"WHAT?!" Sasuke yelled again.

"I don't want to have a kid right now. That's what I meant to say!" after hearing that he brushed it off. '_oh thank god! 'I don't want to restore your clan' I almost had a heart attack.'_ sasuke thought.

"where did you get the idea of me wanting you to have a kid now?" Hinata looked down in embarrassment. "um…Ten ten."

Sasuke glanced over, '_well, I was tying to get you impregnated but I guess I cant do that. Now I have to wait for my clan to be restored. Dammit ten ten shut your trap!' _Sasuke muttered to himself. "lets go home."

'_ten ten, you were wrong he's… just a pervert.'_

-

elsewhere in konoha:(this is pretty random)

Ten ten had a whip in her hand, " WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" she walked closer to the screaming man.

"because! You cheated on me!" she crouched down to the floor and stared at him.

"that doesn't mean you can make me a-" Ten Ten placed her hand over Neji's mouth.

"I don't like the term 'sex slave' you're my boyfriend Neji!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

-

"I'm bored," Hinata said." I want to go on a mission! Sasuke keeps on getting missions. I only get to see him once a week and every time he gets home…yeah…Maybe my life would have been better if I just stayed in the Hyuga family. Or if I married Naruto or even Neji." Hinata then slapped herself. " I cant believe I just said that! Oh, I must be going insane."

"hey Hinata! Making it a habit of talking to yourself?" _'no, it cant be her…' _Hinata turned her head slightly towards the window to see Sakura.

"hey Hinata, calm down. Why are you like this? I knew you were jumpy but this is crazy."

"o my god, Sakura _your_ crazy get away from me!"

"what are you talking about? Anyways, what are you doing here? Why are you sneaking into the Uchiha's compound?" Sakura said in a calm voice. Hinata didn't answer just stare.

"well, you know what weird? I was in some asylum not so far from the village. I couldn't believe I was there. It was so strange. They told me I could be released. But what I cant figure out was why I was in there. They told me I went on some long term mission and went a little crazy on the way back. Do you remember me leaving to go on a mission?"

"uh…w-well, s-s-sure?" '_what is going on? She doesn't remember a thing. I should play along!' _"yeah, you were gone for a couple of months and you didn't come back when they announced. I really cant believe an asylum…was it?"

"yeah an asylum."

"yes well, I cant believe they got you." _' I need to get away from her!' _

"yeah. What the weirdest thing is that I don't even know what the mission was about. I wonder if I did a good job. So hey did you ever tell Naruto that your in love with him? I know you guys kind of hooked up during that festival."

"wait you remember the festival?!" Hinata was shocked.

"yeah, you hooked up with Naruto. Everyone told me that you and Naruto got really drunk and 'got together' that night."

"I-I- uh sa- uh" Sakura padded Hinata on the back.

"hey you alright?"

'_those idiots! They gave her a false memory but instead of me getting drunk and getting Sasuke it was Naruto! If I tell her the truth then she might kill me!'_

"yes Sakura I'm with Naruto." '_I'm so sorry Naruto…Sasuke.'_

**Hey! A new problems come about…Sakura's back believing Naruto and Hinata got together instead of her and Sasuke. Its like she's thinking the Hinata and who story happened with Naruto in Sasuke's place! How will Sasuke take this and how will Naruto help? (yes, Naruto will help and he will be happy)**

**Thank you for reading and Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I cant believe I only got 3 reviews for the last two chapters. Maybe I need to change something? I don't know…? I would threaten you guys and say I'll just stop writing this story completely and end it right there but I love writing so I couldn't do that….or could I?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 4, Sasuke, don't kill him!**

After that conversation Sakura and Hinata had, Hinata left the manor. She ran straight to where Sasuke (that was supposedly on a mission) was then stopped when she saw Sakura.

"so Sasuke, did you miss me while I was gone? Hmm?" right before Sasuke was about to open his mouth he saw Hinata. She was flailing her arms and mouthing off words.

Sakura turned around to see what Sasuke was looking at. Hinata immediately stopped flapping like a chicken and stared at the ground. '_my god what am I doing?' _

"Hinata! Hey, you looking for Naruto, your lover?" Sakura said mischievously. Sasuke face turned a different shade of color. He started mouthing the word 'WHAT?!'.

Out of no where Naruto came. "someone say my name?" Naruto looked around and saw the three standing there. Sasuke had a look on his face that said he was emotionally constipated, Sakura looked as if she was completely clueless, and Hinata looked like she was about to die. "did I miss something?" Naruto walked closer to them all.

"OH Naruto finally you have someone! Hinata is a great girl! don't spoil your relationship with her. Ah, since you have her you wont be chasing after me anymore, and that means no more third wheel. Now its just me and you Sasuke!" Sakura giggled and tried to hug Sasuke that was guarding himself from the crazed woman in front of him.

"I'm with Hinata now? Niiiiiice!…wait, I thought she was married to sa-" his sentence was cut off when Hinata kissed him. The kiss was very messy, their lips not even aligned. Naruto totally forgot what he was saying and concentrated on the sudden kiss. 'wow, she tastes good…mmm…vanilla?'-_' I'm so sorry Sasuke!…wow, Naruto you, you taste like ramen. What is that pork?!'_ Hinata stopped when she noticed Naruto was getting into it, placing his hands on certain areas of her body. _'damn!' _Naruto thought.

"wow Hinata, I knew you liked him but wow! This is so out of character for you. Goodness, I've missed so much!" Hinata glanced towards Sasuke and saw his eyes turn red.

"well, I need to go say hi to the girls. Bye Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke!" she winked at Sasuke before she left. When she was out of the way Sasuke got to Naruto giving him a forceful swing that missed.

"Sasuke! Did you know that Sakura was coming out of the asylum?!" Sasuke didn't listen to her just attacked Naruto. "How dare you! I should of killed you a long time ago! Ahhh!" Sasuke gave another fierce punch to the face KO!

"Sasuke!!" Hinata took a place on front of him, using her arms as shields. "WHY DID YOU MAKE-OUT WITH NARUTO?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! AND IN FRONT OF ME! HE TOUCHED YOU INAPPROPRIATE PLACES!!! YOUR MINE NOT HIS!!!!!" Sasuke said lashing out at her. "calm down and stop screaming!" Hinata sighed, completely aggravated by the situation she was in.

"Sakura came to the house. We spoke to each other and she told me some strange things…" Hinata then explained.

-

"Naruto." Sasuke slapped him once to wake him up. "oh Hinata…" Naruto reached up. Trying to hug what he thought was her. Sasuke's eyes flashed to red in an instant.

"Naruto." Hinata said in her gentle voice. Naruto awoke, lifting himself up with his elbows. "what?" _' …my sweet, sweet angel?' _Naruto thought.

"We need to talk to you." Hinata looked eager to explain the situation. Sasuke looked irritated and unwilling.

"Is it about that juicy kiss me and Hinata just had?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt collar.

"IM GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Sasuke, your scaring me…ahh!" Naruto squealed like the little hamster he was. (so cute)

"uh, IM LEAVING! You guys are such a pain in my ass!"

"Naruto, you have to pretend to be Hinata's …" Sasuke cleared his throat.

" you have to pretend to be my boy fend Naruto. You have to take Sasuke's place until we figure out a plan to permanently avoid Sakura." Sasuke almost threw up when hearing Hinata's statement. He took deep breaths trying to calm himself slowly. "I suggested we kill her then everything would be solved. But Hinata here doesn't agree with the goriness of life."

"I'm so up for that! When do we start?"

"now."

-

(Elsewhere in Konoha)

"hey Ino, why is everyone looking at me strangely? Is there something on my face?" Sakura whispered to Ino. "eh, well Sakura…mm…I-I don't think- are you feeling better?" Ino asked not sure what she should say.

"I'm fine why?"

"Wha? Well, I was just asking." Ino scooted from the spot she was in to another, trying to get as far as possible from this insane woman that sat next to her.

"hey, I cant believe that Hinata and Naruto are finally together. Its so strange. So where is everybody? Ten ten, have you heard from her?"

'_NARUTO and HINATA!?' _"now that you've mentioned it I haven't seen Ten ten in a long time neither have I seen Neji."

-

(elsewhere again)

"say it!"

"I cant! Leave me here to rot please! Just leave me alone!" he said sobbing.

"I'm not going to repeat myself!" she whipped him.

"w-why do you keep me chained here?"

"Neji!" she threatened again.

"I'm your boyfriend!" Neji cried. "please! Let me go!" he pleaded.

"I want you here for a few more _weeks_."

-

**Strangely, writing the Neji/Ten thing is very amusing. No cliff hanger. **

**Review please…I might just stop writing this. GAH such a crappy decision to make.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok because I got ten reviews on the last chapter I wont stop writing. Its not like I want to stop writing. **

**reply to one of my reviewers ANimelover111: **_okay, you don't have to remind me that my spelling is one of a 5th graders (although sadly, I'm in high school). And the sex-slave thing its just funny, (for me anyways) to write. Thank you for reviewing though. Its nice to know you acknowledge my work enough to review._

_also, dont waste your time checking all my spelling mistakes. just try to read what you can. And sorry for my poor spelling. ya know learning english is hard when you have 3 other languages in mind! anyways thank you again!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 5, no title:**

"So. How are we going to make this plan work?" Naruto said in an eager voice. Sasuke grunted in disgust. His wife was going to be with another man. It was an affair that he was aware of, a total disaster.

"oh, Sasuke" Naruto sang. "are you mad because you cant be with your wife? That I get to hold her, snuggle with her, and kissssss her?" Hinata smacked Naruto.

"Save the spanking for later, honey." Sasuke started to twitch. What reason did he have not to kill Naruto. Of course Naruto was enjoying this all too much.

"I have no idea why I even liked you in the first place. How could I miss this side of you when I was younger?" Sasuke smiled evilly. His wife just burnt Naruto; and it was too good. Naruto frowned and scratched the back of his head.

"You really think I'm that bad Hinata? I mean, I can change…for you." Hinata felt a wave of guilt overpower her.

"well, I mean… I-I was…I'm sor-" he ran off.

"don't worry Hinata, I'm still up for the plan! I'll change for you! Goodbye my love!" Naruto said while running off.

"oh." Hinata blushed. '_that's why I liked Naruto.' _

Sasuke noticed her blushing and poked her. "hey, lets go home. You need to take a shower."

"uh, o-kay" Hinata said slowly. "I don't want that Naruto smell all over you." Hinata giggled.

While peeking over the bush to see if Sakura was anywhere near them she started whispering something to Sasuke. "you know Sasuke, we have something in common."

"what?" he whispered back in curiosity. "we both kissed Naruto."

"uh, you remember that?" Sasuke said in embarrassment. "yeah, and you know what?" -Hinata licked her lips- "Naruto tastes better than you." she laughed while running across the street towards the outskirts of Konoha to the Uchiha manor. "WHAT?!"

"He tastes like RAMEN!" Hinata yelled (and repeated several times) while laughing and running down the street.

-

Morning was almost over and Hinata and Sasuke were still in bed. For some reason Sasuke did not want to wake up. Hinata turned in bed to face him. "Sasuke, are you dead?" Hinata said in a whisper. He wrapped his arms around her and mumbled something she didn't understand.

"what? Sasuke, we need to get up. Naruto's probably waiting for us." she whispered again.

Sasuke's brows nit together. "Screw Naruto, I want you to sleep with me." (a/n: actually sleep not the other sleep)

"No Sasuke, we need to go now!"

"kiss me once before you get infested with 'Naruto ramen germs'."

"Then will you get up?"

"yes." Hinata gave him a peck on the cheek. "oh that sucked." Hinata sat up and Sasuke did as well.

"no Sasuke, you know what sucked? You making me stay in the shower for two and a half hours AND making me brush my teeth for an hour. that's what sucked!" Hinata yelled irritated with what she went through last night.

"well, this time make a clone run around with Naruto and not you. it's a lot easier that way anyways. And you don't have to go through a 3 and a ½ hour bathing process!"

"it was 2 and a ½ hour bathing process and 1 hour mouth scrub." Hinata said correcting him.

Sasuke jumped out the window and tailed off into town. "Don't run into Sakura!" Hinata at yelled out the window.

"whatever you say!" he yelled back.

'_wait a clone's a good idea…oh well, Sasuke's being an ass. Might as well piss him off._'

Hello! Third chapter complete (of my other story). I know not much is in hear but…yeah. Whatever I'm tired and I want to go to bed now. I swear I'm such a baby its only 11:38...okay never mind it's late. GOODNIGHT! And review.


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter I mentioned that the third chapter was complete. I was talking about 'never let you go' all I need to do now is post it.( When I get 10 reviews! )

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 6, A little less funny, Naruto's change:

After Hinata got dressed she heard knocking on the door. She did some hand signs and activated her Byakugan. She was relieved to see Naruto. She went down stairs and down the hallway, she turned a few corners and went down another hall to the foyer.

Its still amazed Hinata how big this house was. She would have asked Sasuke to look for a smaller home but the only other house that rightfully belonged to him was the one where he spent his childhood. Definitely, that house wasn't an option.

She opened the door to see Naruto. He had a bundle of flowers in his hand for her. She excepted them and gave him a huge smile,"Thank you!"

" No problem." Naruto said. "I wish Sasuke would get flowers for me." Hinata muttered to herself while welcoming Naruto into the house.

"What was that?" Hinata blushed, "Nothing, nothing." '_god,… I said that out loud?!' _

Naruto was looking at what surrounded him, scanning what he could. "So Hinata, where's Sasuke?" Hinata sighed," He left a few minutes before you came. He was a bit aggravated by the situation we're in."

"Ah, well I don't blame him. SO Hinata, how are we going to make this work?" Hinata walked towards the kitchen and motioned Naruto to come fallow. " I guess just pretend until we get everything figured out." Hinata led Naruto into the kitchen. She pulled a vase out from underneath the sink and filled it with water. " I think we should first go to the asylum. Its not too far from the village, and we'll figure out why they released her." she took the flowers out of the wrapping and placed them into the container.

"That sounds good. How about Sasuke? He coming?" Naruto said seating himself at the bar.

Hinata deeply sighed then turned to face Naruto." We should go alone. Sasuke's not in such a good mood."

"When is he ever?" Naruto said playing with unimportant objects he found on the table. Hinata smiled. Its true when was Sasuke truly happy? "Well, we should be off then?" Naruto said while standing.

"Yes. Lets go!"

-

"So, what have you been doing lately?" asked Hiashi.

"Nothing sir." Neji said panting heavily, shirt torn, and bruises visible everyone.

"Get yourself clean. You look disturbing!"

"yes." Neji ran to his room and cleaned himself off. '_That woman's heinous!' _

-

'What a crappy plan. Pretend to be Naruto's girlfriend! What the hell is she thinking? I swear, at least get a clone in there. I don't want Naruto even looking at her let a lone groping her!'

"DAMMIT SHE'S MINE!" Sasuke punched the wooden pole once more and it broke in half, falling to the floor with a big boom. Sasuke had not held much anger in a long time. It was unbelievable how much rage he had left in him.

'damn, I have to pay for that now…'

"Sasuke?" Sasuke paused. It was the cause of all hell in his life. Sakura-bitch!

"What do you want?" Sasuke said, obviously irritated by her presence.

" I-I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out? Ya know, like old times…?" Sakura explained anxiously.

"No Sakura." Sasuke said coldly.

" O-oh. Okay, maybe some other time then." she said about to rush off.

" Sakura, there will never be another time. I don't want to ever hang out with you. Cant you just stop being a pain? There are so many people that like you (or _did_) and you insist on being with the one that despises you the most. What will happen when I find someone that's not you? What will you do then? You have to move on and stop waiting for me because I will never come to you. I will never love you…I'm sorry, just. move. on!"

Sakura gawked. She had been denied and for the last time. It wasn't like this was the first time Sasuke said these type of things towards her, its just this time he really, truly meant it. Not like he was lashing out on her, he just seriously meant it. Everything he said soaked in. She came up with a rational conclusion. "Who is she?"

-

While walking out of the village she noticed that Naruto wasn't acting like himself. "Hey, Naruto."

"Yeah." he turned his head to face her.

"You're acting…different."

He smiled and nodded," Yes I am." Hinata then realized, it was because what she said yesterday. She felt the guilt. "Naruto, you don't have to change. I am sorry about what I said…yesterday. I didn't mean it. I was just confused and angry. I re-"

"No, you were right. My rash actions need to stop and anyways I feel more relaxed this way. I don't need to be obnoxious and juvenile all the time." Hinata was shocked. All she did was lash out and this is what happened?

"Naruto you stopped being immature a long time ago. Being very youthful isn't a bad thing. I wish I could live like you. Carefree yet…very responsible and just, right."

Naruto smiled, "too bad."

"hmm…?"

" That doesn't mean I outgrew my stupidity." he looked ahead and continued," I should have realized, a long time ago…that you liked me. I could have taken you then…." Hinata blushed, she was completely flustered. Before he could say anymore they made it.

" W-we're h-here." Hinata said weakly. She was shocked to find her stutter return. '_oh my god! I'm, I'm stuttering!' _Hinata quickly walked into the building.

Her stuttering didn't go unnoticed. _' She stuttered. Ha, she stuttered!' _

Okay! If you don't like what I'm doing whatever. I got a good look at some Naruto battles and DAMN! Very nice ( :P )tell me what you think of naru/hina and sasu/hina! REVIEW!

It seems Hinata still has some feelings for Naruto. What is this? Will this be noticed by the Uchiha, her husband?! And will Sasuke reveal the truth to Sakura who is completely oblivious on what's been going on? Will any of her memory return?

And Neji escaped from Ten ten.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, sorry I didn't update this…it's a little depressing down there so watch out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 7 sick and unloved.**

I- I didn't stutter because I love- I mean still like him did I? this is not right! I shouldn't stutter. Still, the only reason I'm with Sasuke is because I was drunk and jumped on top of him and ya know just…did him. But other than that, I don't know if I ever did truly love him like I loved Naruto… they're total opposites and- and... I'm confused.'

Naruto looked over to Hinata that was intently thinking. "Excuse me, we were sent here by Tsunade and we need to have a look at all the records form the past…5 months." Naruto said.

_'do I really want to solve this problem?'_ both Naruto and Hinata thought.

"of course. Just one moment, I'll get somebody here to escort you to the filing room." the woman said getting on the phone. She hung up. "She'll be here in a moment."

Naruto turned to Hinata, "Are you ready?"

Hinata just had a sudden flashback. The last time someone said that was when she was about to get married, to Sasuke… " Of course, I'm always ready." she lied. Hinata was never ready for whatever was about to happen. She felt a sudden urge to puke. Was it because something big was about to happen or was it something else?

"hello, I'm here to escort you to blah, blah, blah, blah…" that's all Naruto heard after seeing Hinata getting a little queasy in the corner.

"Are you okay?" Naruto said trying to help her in any way he could.

"yeah, yeah…just go with- I need to go to the bathroom right away! Where's the bathroom?!"

"Down the hall miss." the woman at the desk said nervously.

Hinata ran to the bathroom as fast as she could practically flying there. She ran into the first stall and started blowing chunks.

-

"Who is she Sasuke? Do you have that person already?" Sakura asked very curious on who the lucky women was.

"what would you do if I told you?" Sasuke stated just clarifying to Sakura there was actually someone.

"I might just move on, depends on who the girl is?"

"Someone you would never expect. A person that's in the background, she's never noticed and is always hidden by people that think they're better. She's the only one that caught my attention and wasn't even trying. She took me away and she didn't even know it." Sasuke said, practically spelling her name out to Sakura. Still, the answer flew right by her. Never did she once think of Hinata in that moment.

"Do I know her by any chance?"

Sasuke smiled, thinking of her, his beautiful, young wife, "She is well known for her place." _' Was the heir to the Hyuga fortune + clan and now the wife of the one and only Uchiha.' _Sasuke thought almost saying it out loud.

" Has she ever done anything affectionate towards you? Has she ever tried to love you like I do?" Sakura said, if he answered yes to this she would truly give up on him. Leave him with no more questions or thoughts. Sakura would then become a random person and find her own love somewhere else.

"N-" Sasuke almost said 'no'. he had to think about this. Hinata would always be home and Sasuke would be very affectionate towards her of course that's his wife. But has she kissed him back when he kissed her? Did she enjoy the 'moments' they had together? Did she enjoy him? Would they even be together if she never got drunk and had that little mishap? Does Hinata even love Sasuke?

No…

**review**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! Sorry, I always write this story last…

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 8

Hinata cleaned herself off in the bathroom. She decided she needed to go home and now. She walked slowly back through the white, bland hallway. She soon caught up with Naruto and the woman, "Hey, Naruto, I have to go home. I'm not feeling so great." Hinata whispered now looking at the floor.

"its fine. Do you want me to bring you?" Naruto said trying to see if he could help her out a little.

Hinata looked up and shook her head.

"Oh, okay then, I hope you feel better."

"Bye." Hinata said turning around, heading towards the door.

"Bye…" Naruto said as he fallowed the lady down the opposite hall.

-

Hinata ran back home (Uchiha home) to see if she would catch Sasuke. He wasn't there. She sighed deeply and walked out of the house.

Hinata wandered around the village not knowing what to do, there was something wrong, and she knew it. Hinata thought of many options. Going to the library and reading all the pregnancy books or going to the hospital and asking them. If she just used her byakugan she wouldn't know what the hell she was looking at until it was too late.

Without noticing it, it had already began to become dark. Hinata quickly turned around and walked towards the direction of the house.

"what are you doing out here?" his monotone voice sounding slightly saddened.

Hinata turned to look at him not his eyes. "Oh I was just taking a stroll." she finally said playing with her hands.

"Miles away from the house?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh…well," Hinata suddenly took a deep breath. Sasuke walked up to her, noticing she wasn't looking at his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her tiny figure, holding her loosely. He laid his head on her shoulder and whispered, "Do you love me?"

"yes…" Hinata said quietly.

Sasuke took his head off her shoulder and placed his hands on her shoulders, gripping them firmly. He looked into her eyes. " Do you love me?" he asked again.

"Yes."

"No Hinata look at me and tell me that you cant live without me by your side, that you cant possibly imagine not being with me, or that you cant think about anything else but me, tell me! …do you love me?" he asked, his voice getting louder, gripping his fingers into her shoulders.

Hinata looked up with tears swelling in her eyes. "I-…I think I'm pregnant."

Sasuke's hands slipped off her shoulders and his eyes widened, he brought her into a tight embrace.

"Its been 4 ½ weeks. I noticed it, but I didn't think it was something that needed tending to. I was so caught up in whatever that I just dismissed the fact that I haven't had my period for a month. I kept on waiting and waiting, even thought of going to the hospital but, I was scared." it was so overwhelming saying it out loud. Hinata realized that he was happy, that he wanted this to happen; to make a child with the person he loves.

Hinata placed her head on his chest and returned the embrace. She needed to turn that uncertain emotion for Sasuke into love, _for him, her, and the baby._

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 9, Uh, Yeah.**

Hinata's POV:

A month has passed and I don't feel like I'm pregnant. Throwing up for 20 minutes at a time could just be the result of sickness. It doesn't at all make me feel like I'm pregnant.

I used my byakugan a while ago. It was so hard to see, microscopic, it looked like a little cotton ball. Something I would never of imagined.

I haven't told anyone but Sasuke. I'm too scared. Of course there is no reason to tell the Hyuga's , as soon as I married Sasuke they disappeared from all view. I've seen nothing of them for months.

As for Sakura, it became a totally different story…

Normal POV

"I hate the world! I hate this village! What is wrong with everyone?!" Sakura screamed to no one. _'Everyone's treating me so weird…why, I don't understand? What's the meaning of this???' _Sakura thought. It was like a cures that was put upon her. (a/n: That I placed upon her MUWAHAHAHAHA!) she felt as if she had a people repellent.

Hinata walked into the market, Sakura was buying all the doughnuts. Hinata went into the next isle trying to avoid her.

"Can I tell Naruto?" someone asked.

Hinata turned around and saw Sasuke. She quickly placed her hand over his mouth. "shhhhh!" Hinata whispered loudly. "No, not yet!" Sasuke took his hand and placed it over hers, taking her hand off his mouth. He was now nearing her, his face getting closer to hers. Hinata closed her eyes tight.

"Sas-" he pushed his lips to hers then quickly took them away.

Hinata opened her eyes only to see Sakura. "Aah!"

"Hinata move!" Sakura said rudely.

"Er…Sure, sure." Hinata moved to the left a little bit feeling like she was about to have a heart attack.

" Why is everyone suddenly so cautious of me? Tell me Hinata. You seem to be the only honest one in this village."

"Am I?"

"YES!" Sakura screamed.

"W-whats wrong?" Hinata asked cautiously.

"Everyone hates me and because of that i gained five freaking pounds! I have been trying to calm down but nothings working!" Sakura screamed.

" Maybe cause your shoving doughnuts down your throat." Hinata whispered.

"WHAT?!" Apparently sakura had heard.

" I-I have to g-go n-n-now." Hinata power-walked to the end of the isle and turned to her left, dropping all of her wanted items and running home._' I cant even go grocery shopping without seeing Sakura. She's always there!' _Hinata sprinted her way to the front gate of her home and quickly slid in.

" I think we should move away." Sasuke said, sighing.

"I agree but didn't you want to stay …here?" she asked thinking this place was an important part of his life, which it was. How can he think of moving away from a place he had lived his whole life?

"It would only be a while, its not like I'm going to die if I leave this place." He said with such a sympathetic look.

She knew he would be making this choice for her and the babies' well being. Hinata smiled lightly and hugged him.

"Where would we go?"

"Far away." He answered softly.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
